villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Patrick McKenna
Camerlengo Patrick McKenna is the main antagonist in the 2009 film Angels & Demons. He is based upon the character of Carlo Ventresca from the 2000 novel of the same name. He is portrayed by Ewan McGregor. Biography McKenna is the Camerlengo of Vatican City and servant of the Holy Roman Church. He assumes temporary control of the Vatican while a new Pope is being elected, following the death of Pope Pius XVI, but four of the "preferiti" (favourite cardinals to be elected Pope) are kidnapped by the Illuminati. They threaten to kill one cardinal every hour and destroy Vatican City using a vial of antimatter that had previously gone missing from a nuclear research facility, which would act as a bomb. In reality, it is McKenna, not the Illuminati, who is behind the scheme, having wanted to claim the Pope's position for himself and gather the church's greatest followers to his side, as well as to deter people away from science. In despair, the Vatican summons a symbologist from Harvard University named Robert Langdon to help them rescue the preferiti and recover the vial. When the vial is eventually located in St. Peter's Tomb beneath the church, McKenna (who is a former military pilot) takes the vial in a helicopter and flies above the Vatican before escaping in a parachute. The vial explodes in midair, and McKenna is deemed a hero and a savior by the people. As McKenna is about to be elected Pope, Langdon discovers on a security video that McKenna was actually involved in the attack and the video is shown to the cardinals. The Cardinals have McKenna brought to the Sistine Chapel where he realizes that he has been exposed. McKenna leaves the chapel and runs into the Basilica. Entering the Confessio, he grabs one of the bronze lamps and extinguishes the lamp's flame. Pouring the contents of the lamp over himself, McKenna then commits suicide through self-immolation. Following McKenna's death, the church keeps the details of his crimes secret, instead announing that McKenna had died due to injuries sustained through saving the Vatican from the anti-matter. Patrick McKenna.png|McKenna meeting with Robert Langdon Patrick McKenna 2.png|McKenna within the Holy Roman Church Patrick McKenna 3.png|McKenna aiding in the search for the missing vial of antimatter Patrick McKenna 4.png|McKenna making a speech about the conflict between science and religion Patrick McKenna 5.png|McKenna is found by the Cardinals after being branded Patrick McKenna 6.png|McKenna piloting a helicopter with the vial of antimatter Patrick McKenna 7.png|McKenna is hailed as a hero after disposing of the antimatter and saving Vatican City Patrick McKenna 8.png|McKenna being summoned by the Cardinals Patrick McKenna 9.png|McKenna is revealed to have been involved in the conspiracy, and had in reality branded himself Patrick McKenna 10.png|McKenna realises that he has been exposed McKenna's death.png|McKenna commits suicide by setting himself on fire Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Dark Priests Category:Conspirators Category:Deceased Villains Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Book Villains